


Winter Rose

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballet Dancer Natasha, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty in motion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Dresupi, who wrote me a lovely me and Thor fic. I really hope you like this. Everyone else, con-crit is always welcomed. This is my first time writing this paring, I hope I did good. Enjoy! Natasha is dancing to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU the moonlight sonata by Beethoven.

Privacy was something she treasured, and right now she needed it. Natasha, wore a black tang top with long black tights. She stretched after putting her hair up in a bun.

She looked up into the ceiling and said: "Jarvis, Moonlight Sonata".

"Very well, Miss Natasha" Jarvis said as the music played.

She began to move slowly to the music, leading it a long with every movement of her body. Her eyes danced around the room, as the piece filled the room.

Thor was in the hall way, when he heard the music he began looking for its source, he had never heard this piece. He turned the corner, and found that one of the rooms had the door slightly open.

He looked inside and the sight before him took his breath away. There was his girlfriend, dancing the ballet. She looked like a swan, gracefully moving on the surface of a lake.

She took his breath away, he stood there enchanted no other word could describe it, she had cast a spell on his heart. When the music faded, she wiped her forehead.

"You could've said hi" She said acknowledging him.

"I did not wish to disturb you, you have a great talent I did not know you danced" he said softly as he approached her.

"Well, it's not something I like talking about" she said but then again he knew that.

"You looked so graceful now, I've never seen a swan dance till you" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled, he always did have a way with words. She would never tell him, it's one of the reasons why she fell in love with him.

He was understanding, he never pushed her to talk about her past though he did want to know. And sometimes, she would tell him little things. Thor treasured it when she told him little things.

"You must teach me how to dance like that" He said.

She chuckled, him mighty warrior dancing ballet it was a funny image.

"If you want" she said instead.

"There is something I require though" he said pulling her close.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes, may I kiss you my dear Natasha?" he asked.

She could never get used to his gentlemen like ways, it sometimes irked her but he was so sweet looking at her now that she decided to let it slide.

"Of course, you may" she said as they wrapped their arms around each other.

He smiled and kissed her softly moaning gently as she deepened the kiss.

When they began lessons, the next day she was amazed at how quick of a learner he was. Now, he looked like beauty in motion.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
